You're The One That I Want (Glease)
Für die Version von Finn und Rachel aus der Episode Ouvertüre siehe You're The One That I Want (Finn & Rachel) You're the One That I Want ist ein Song aus der sechsten Folge der vierten Staffel, Glease, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Kurt, Marley, Rachel, Ryder und Santana gesungen. Marley kommt zunächst in ihrer Rolle als Sandy auf die Bühne, wenn der Song startet. Sie fängt mit Ryder zu singen an, während die New Directions hinter ihnen tanzen. Rachel wird daran erinnert, wie sie den Song früher mit Finn sang und driftet ab. In ihrer Fantasie stellt sie sich als Sandy und Finn als Danny vor, während die alten New Directions an ihrer Seite sind. Dabei sind die alten Paare, sprich Brittana, Klaine und Tike wieder vereint und tanzen gemeinsam. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Grease, das erstmals 1971 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Ryder: I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'! Marley (New Directions): You better shape up (Doo doo doo), 'cause I need a man (Doo doo doo) (Doo doo doo) And my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you!) You better shape up (Doo doo doo) you better understand (Doo doo doo) (Doo doo doo) to my heart I must be true (Doo doo doo). Ryder: Nothin' left, Nothin' left for (Marley: Ooo) (New Directions: Doo doo doo) Me to do Marley und Ryder (mit New Directions): You're the one that I want (New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want (New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! The one that I want (New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) The one I need (New Directions: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (New Directions: Yes indeed) Rachel: If you're filled With affection You're too shy to convey, Meditate in my direction. Feel your way. Finn (Absolventen und New Directions): I better shape up (Doo doo doo), 'Cause you need a man (Doo doo doo) Rachel (Absolventen und New Directions): I need a man (Doo doo doo) Who can keep me satisfied. (Who can keep me satisfied) Finn (Absolventen und New Directions): I better shape up (Doo doo doo) If I'm gonna prove (Doo doo doo) Rachel (Absolventen und New Directions): You better prove (Doo doo doo) That my faith is justified (Doo doo doo). Finn: Are you sure? Finn und Rachel (mit Absolventen und New Directions): Yes, I'm sure down deep inside You're the one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Brittany und Santana (Absolventen und New Directions): The one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Blaine und Kurt (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Finn und Rachel (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one I need (Absolventen und New Directions: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Absolventen und New Directions: Yes indeed) You're the one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Brittany und Santana (mit Absolventen und New Direction): The one that I want (New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Blaine und Kurt (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Finn und Rachel (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one I need (Absolventen und New Directions: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (Absolventen und New Directions: Yes indeed) You're the one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Brittany und Santana (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Honey! Blaine und Kurt (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one that I want (Absolventen und New Directions: You are the one I want) (Ooo, oo, o) Finn und Rachel (mit Absolventen und New Directions): The one I need (New Directions: One I need) Oh, yes indeed (New Directions: Yes indeed) (You're the one that I want!) Trivia *Es ist das dritte Mal, dass der Song in der Serie performt wird, wobei es das erste Mal ist, dass er nicht unterbrochen wird. **Finn und Rachel waren jedes Mal Solisten. *Teile des Songs zeigen Auschnitte aus Ouvertüre, als die ersten sechs Mitglieder der New Directions ihn sangen. Fehler *Am Anfang des Songs sieht man, wie Kitty, Sugar und Tina in Position gehen, aber in der nächsten Einstellung sind sie bereits da. Daraufhin ist wieder zu sehen, wie sie sich bereit machen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose